Moving Onwards
by TheGladElf
Summary: Rurouni Kenshin. Post manga.
1. A Kiss Goodbye

Kaoru stood, careful not to unbalance the trays she was holding. She stole a quick peek over her shoulder, her husband was still staring blatantly at her, a worry line pressed between his normally cheerful eyebrows. There was a sigh and a rustle of fabric as he got up to help her as he did every night.

She waited the rest of the evening to hear what it was that was bothering him. Normally, their evenings passed in cheerful conversation. But tonight all was silent as Kaoru mended, only Kenshin's constant glances filled the room. Her stitches began to dance across her vision, telling her that once again, she must have worked too hard today. With a yawn, she put her sewing down and went over to her husband.

"I'm going to bed," she said, kissing his forehead. The man's strong arms snagged her, pulling her down to him.

"Stay a moment," he begged. Nodding, she remained in his lap. With one arm around his neck, she rested her head on his chest.

"Kenshin, what's wrong. You're acting like you won't see me again."

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what? You've gone to other villages like this before."

"But not for this long," he replied.

"You'll be gone two days, three at the most, Kenshin. Surely we can survive without each other for three days." She wouldn't say, but she didn't like it either. She always wondered if he would actually come back when he went to help those far away. She couldn't overcome the fear that he would leave her and disappear without her being able to do anything. She wanted to hear it from him, but she was afraid to ask. If she said anything he would only worry more. And Kenshin worried about her enough as it was. She tightened her grasp, as though they could merge into one body.

"Kaoru…" he began. The sound of her name uttered so informally still made Kaoru smile. He still addressed her as Kaoru-dono when there were others around, but when they were alone the honorific was dropped. "I just don't like going so far when you're not feeling well."

"I'm not…"

"You're exhausted," he replied. "You've gone to bed early every night this last week. You didn't even participate in lessons today and you're still going to bed before we usually do. And then, there's the other day…"

"I'm fine, just tired. I'm sure that it's nothing," she cut him off. "You worry too much." She said this often, and Kenshin would always smile and say that she was right.

Her husband reached up and took her shoulders in his hands, pulling her away from him so he could look in her eyes. Kaoru blinked, surprised by this strange reaction and his unusually serious face.

"Can you blame me?" he asked, leaning close. His mouth hovered close to hers for a moment before he dove into the kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair as they both fell slowly to the ground. Unwillingly, he pulled away from her. "Do you know what it's like to think the person who means everything to you is dead? To see their body with all the life gone? Every time I wake up without you, it's all I can think about. I spent too long with that image before my eyes and no hope. I have no peace when you aren't with me. I can't leave you." Tears crowded Kaoru's eyes. She'd needed to hear those four words from him. But more than that, the look in his eyes stood behind his words. Reaching down, he gently brushed away the tears.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's good to hear you say that." Kenshin nodded, coming in for another kiss. Placing her hands against his chest she stopped him. "But this is what you do. You help others, you stop suffering and you bring happiness. These people need your help, Kenshin. If that means I have to live without you for a few days, then that's what I will do. Because this is who you are." Her hands moved up to cradle his face, one finger traced the scar on his cheek. "I'll be here with a smile when you get back. Don't worry." With a sigh, Kenshin placed a kiss just underneath her bangs before he sat up and took her in his arms. Scarred cheek resting against her hair he carried her all the way to their bedroom.

"I'll be up before you are," he said as they lay in the futon. "I'll need to get an early start if I'm to get to Aizu before dark." He pulled her into his arms and her head found its familiar place beneath his chin.

"Wake me and I'll give you a proper send off."

"No," he said firmly. "If you're all you are is tired then you need to rest. Besides, lately you've been impossible to deal with in the mornings," he teased. Kaoru could hear the rorouni smile filling his expression.

"Then I'll have to give you your kiss now," Kaoru said, playing with the edge of his jinbei. Pushing herself up on one elbow she kissed her husband. It was a very long time before the kiss ended.

* * *

What do you think? I have one more chapter...at least. I wrote this after watching Reflections. Grrrr. That movie is up with Conquerors of Shambala on my list of un-favorite movies (COS is still eviler). Spoiler alert if you haven't seen the movie!!! Sorry, I'm gonna rant. But I mean COME ON! Did the people who wrote that not read the manga. (Breathe is also post Reflections). Point 1: After all that happened in the manga it was going to be a miracle if he ever let her out of his sight again. Point 2: She would not flippin' sit on her butt and go I'll be waiting. No she'd take that kid and go "Where to?" The movie had some nice points (hehe *grin*), but I don't think I'll ever watch more than the first half again...stupid ending...Okay, I'm done now...

Please R&R


	2. Coming Home

The blankets were bunched under Kaoru on one side of the futon. The summer air had felt suffocating, but without the coverings she was a little chilly. So she was curled around them. Perhaps it was a good thing Kenshin hadn't come home tonight, it was too hot to be sharing bed with anyone right now. By the second day of his trip, a messenger had come saying that Megumi would need Kenshin's help for longer than previously thought. And was that alright with Ms. Kaoru? Kaoru had sent the boy back saying that Kenshin should stay as long as he was needed. Now it was going on a week since her husband had left. So much had changed in that one week. Kaoru hoped that he would be back tomorrow; she thought she might burst if she had to wait one more night to tell him.

Familiar, tabi softened footsteps sounded outside her door. She waited, knowing what would come next.

Any time Kenshin was away until late in the night, her husband would slide the shoji to their room open to check on her before going to sleep in his old room. She knew he slept there because he didn't want to wake her, she'd never told him that she often lay awake in bed until he would come home. Kaoru would wait for a few moments before getting up and following him to quietly slip beneath the covers next to him.

"Did I wake you?" he would ask. To which she would say no, she'd just dreamed that he was home. And then she would give a smile and kiss, and sometimes something more if he wasn't already half asleep.

Determined not alert him to the fact that she'd been waiting, however unconsciously, Kaoru listened as her shoji slid open. There was the dull thunk of him placing the sword in its place against the wall. This was different. His hakama and gi rustled to floor as he dressed for bed. Kneeling next to her, he brushed the hair from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek before laying down next to her. She listened as his breathing slowed somewhat. With an exasperated sigh, she turned to look at him. Shifting, she took his hand in hers, he was trembling. Surprised eyes opened. She waited for that question and the apology. Neither came. Instead, his other arm grabbed her around the waist without warning, pulling her as tight to him as he could without hurting her—he melded to her. Kaoru felt his nose touching her scalp as he breathed her in. Despite the heat, she found comfort in having him pressed tightly behind, holding her as though she could fly away. They'd missed each other equally.

"Kenshin? Are you alright?" she asked, covering his hands with her own.

"Now."

"The dream?" She'd woken many nights to find him sitting outside their room watching the sky. He'd told her the worst times were when he dreamt about all that had happened with Enishi. And about her getting shot for him, a fear that had never been realized in life surfaced again and again in his dreams.

"Every night," he murmured. "I'm sorry I was away for so long. You must've thought I wasn't coming back."

"Why would I?"

"What you said, I know you're afraid that I might start wandering again like I did when I went to Kyoto. I notice things." Kaoru turned her body to face her husband, letting as little space part them as possible.

"If you could see you eyes right now, Kenshin," she whispered. "I notice things too. Your eyes look like you were drowning and I saved you. It's like you are suddenly able to breathe again. You get that look any time you're away from more than a few hours. I know you'll be back. And you told me, that is all I need to know you'll return. And Kenshin," she began as an afterthought, pulling away from him.

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe without you either," she said gently.

"Kaoru," he breathed. The last week flew away as she looked in his eyes. Kenshin pulled her close again, holding her like she was a glass figurine, tucking her head securely under his chin. His breathing began to slow. Her thoughts came back down to where they were, she'd forgotten.

"Kenshin, are you awake?" There was a gentle assent. He was already mostly gone. She sighed, if she told him now he'd get excited and then stay up all night thinking about it. What he needed most now was sleep, she did as well. It would have to wait until morning.

"Was there something else," he mumbled groggily.

"Not really," she replied not moving. Then without thinking, she added one more thing. "You know, I'm not letting you leave me behind again. If you do ever need to return to being a rurouni we're coming with you." She bit her lip, she should have said I. What was she thinking? Lack of sleep was making her tongue loose.

"We?" Kaoru looked up at him, the eyes that looked at her were still mostly asleep. She wasn't sure he even knew what he was asking.

"It's nothing," she replied, pecking him on the lips. "Don't think too hard about it, I'll explain in the morning," she said cuddling closer. Kenshin nodded sleepily, returning back to his descent into sleep. Wrapping an arm around him, Kaoru too, fell asleep.

* * *

Whee! Oh I've gotten some awesome reviews from this. All you people are SO great. It's so nice to have smart fans. Although, we already know what happens so... Yes, I'm a happy ending kind of girl. Things should be moving, thought provoking and end happily for the protangonist.

I hope this chapter answers your question, Scarred Sword. I'm guessing at the timeline here. But the manga took place during the year of 1878. And Kenji appears to be about 3 five years later (1883), so I'm assuming they didn't wait too long to get married. So we're gonna say that this is a few months into their marriage.

Please R&R, I'm loving your feedback!


	3. Wake Up Call

Kaoru had become aware that someone was watching in her sometime before dawn. In her dreams Kaoru could feel the eyes watching her. As her dreams began to fade away, she became aware of the touch of a hand, running itself through her hair, tracing its way down her side. She could hear the soft sounds of another person's breathing. Light finally made its way to her eyelids. Though her eyes weren't open, she was fully awake. And fully aware of the turmoil within her own stomach.

Covering her eyes, she tried to appear as though she wasn't ready to face the daylight as she curled up, hoping she wouldn't alarm Kenshin. If she just lay still, the nausea would pass. There had only been one time that she'd actually gotten sick, and that had been over a week ago, before Kenshin had left. Back when she'd thought it was just food poisoning. The hand in her hair paused.

"Kaoru?"

"Gimme a minute," she muttered sleepily. Several minutes stretched thin before her stomach ceased its flip-flopping. "Good morning," she said, opening her eyes.

"Good morning," Kenshin said with a smile and a kiss.

"Hm." Kaoru cuddled closer. "Welcome home, Kenshin."

"It's good to be home," he said stroking her jaw. They made the next kiss last. Her husband's hand trailed down her shoulder as they pulled away, brushing past her ribs and finally coming to rest on her stomach.

"Kenshin…"

"Just breathe," he whispered. She laced her fingers in his. Had the dreams been that bad while he was gone? She sighed closing her eyes, soon this position would have a very different meaning for him. One that wasn't quite so sad. _I should tell him now._"What you said last night…Do you worry about that, Kaoru? About me becoming a rurouni again."

"I told you last night, no, not anymore. I just felt that it needed to be said." She looked him in the eyes, smiling kindly. He truly worried too much.

"But you've been thinking about it enough to decide you were coming with me?"

"Kenshin, I knew that when I went after you in Kyoto." Kenshin smiled at her, a bit of the carefree gleam coming into his eyes.

"It was nice to hear you say that. Whether it ever happens or not, it's good to know that." Propping his hand beneath his head, he watched her with a smile. The brilliant smile that made it impossible for her to breathe. _Wait, if he remembers that…_ His eyes peered right through her, cutting right through the thoughts she was thinking. "Care to explain the 'we' now?" he teased.

"You've been thinking about this since before dawn," she said. Neither of them moved.

"You could tell?"

"Even asleep I can tell when you're watching me. You should have woken me," she replied.

"Well, if what I was right, I didn't want to disturb you. Especially after you waited up so late for me. If I'd been lucid enough to register before I fell asleep, I wouldn't have let you off so easy."

"So, tell me what you've been thinking," she said with a sly smile.

"I was thinking that if you'd meant Yahiko, you would have said so last night." Kenshin pressed his forehead to hers, cradling her face in both hands. "Kaoru, are you…"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Saying the words out loud for the first time made her toes tingle. Kenshin pulled her close again.

"I love you," he whispered. Kaoru wrapped her arms around her husband, nuzzling his chest.

"Are you happy?"

"Kaoru, when have I ever been unhappy with you?"

"I followed you to Kyoto." He laughed, the arms around her tightened

"I felt guilty for it, but that made me very happy. And now… until I met you, I never thought I'd find anyone that would want to spend their life with me, or have a child with me. You are too amazing." Kaoru tried to get up, now that it was settled her stomach was starting to demand food. Kenshin caught her hand, lacing his fingers in hers as he sat up. Wrapping his free are around her he continued, "Yes, I am very happy." There was safety in that moment, for both of them. Neither wanted to break the protective barrier of each other's arms. Just breathing his scent in was all Kaoru wanted to do. Just a little longer, and then they would go face their day. "Only…why didn't you say anything before I left."

"Baka, I didn't know before you left." Her stomach growled at them. With a dissatisfied groan, she pushed away from him. "I'm going to get myself some breakfast, care to join me?" she asked. Standing, the woman offered held her hand out to her husband. He looked at her, with the shaded light shining around her like some spirit. She looked like she could fly back to the heavens at any moment. But the hand he took was flesh and blood. Getting up, he pulled his wife into his arms, kissing her soundly.

_Kami, stay with me a while longer. Don't return home just yet._

"So I get to tell everyone now, right?" he asked, letting her go. His grin was spreading to her face like a disease.

"Yes," she replied, reaching for her clothes.

* * *

Sorry this took me so long! It was a really hard chapter to write considering that I've been through any experience like this before. I really had to go back and think about how Kenshin would react to something as wonderful as this. I hope you are pleased with the result. And for those of you who think I'm finished, ha! I have so much more to go with...I just have to find the time to write it down. lol

Please R&R

* * *


End file.
